<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Harsh Discrimination between the Good and Bad by yktv_kylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898239">The Harsh Discrimination between the Good and Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yktv_kylie/pseuds/yktv_kylie'>yktv_kylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Franchise, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hades is given a second chance at being a god, Poseidon and Percy have a better father daughter relationship, The gods love Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yktv_kylie/pseuds/yktv_kylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Demi-God; especially being Poseidon’s Daughter. Percy Jackson hoped her highschool years would be fun, but it ended up changing her life forever. Especially when she found out who her father was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson, Posideon &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Harsh Discrimination between the Good and Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a Demi-God was hard; especially being Poseidon’s Daughter, and not even knowing till you are mauled by a giant bat thing. Percy Jackson hoped her highschool years would be fun, but it ended up changing her life forever. Especially when she found out who her father was, and what her destiny had set out for her. </p><p>“What was that THING!” </p><p>“Percy you need to get out of here!”</p><p>“GROVER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT”</p><p>“MOM!” </p><p>Percy Jackson woke up in a sweat. She quickly wiped her face and then checked her alarm clock. </p><p>2:36 AM. </p><p>“Well, I stayed asleep longer than last time” she said quietly, sighing. She got off her bed and walked to the shore of the beach, which happened to be right next to her cabin, which she was the only person inhabiting it. Then again, her father had made it just for her. </p><p>“Wow” Percy said, sighing. “So much has happened in these last 5 months. I mean, I was known as the ‘Lighting Theif’, was the Heroine (Female Hero) of Olympus multiple times, and I watched my brother die, then come back to life.” Percy Laid down on the sand, her long brown hair spreading out under her. Percy didn’t understand, she has been having nightmares from when her mother got killed by a “Minotaur.” She knew her mother was alive and well so why was she having these reoccurring nightmares! Percy hummed and thought to herself as she traced the stars into constellations in her mind. All the sudden she heard a crack behind her. She slowly sat up and turned around, and then she saw him. It was Luke. Percy didn’t know if she wanted to fight him or just leave him be. Luke has a bad childhood, like Percy, but he never really rekindled his relationship with his father, like Percy did. </p><p>“Why are you up this late” He asked, coming and sitting down next to her. The growing green amulet that brought him here was in his hand. </p><p>“I had a nightmare” she said, plopping her back on the ground, and looking up at the stars. </p><p>“Oh..” Luke said, looking at her. He smiled a little.</p><p>“How is your father” he asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“He’s good, since Zeus changed up the rules a little, he reaches out to me more now.” She responded</p><p>“Ya’know, your father does miss you. He sent messengers out to look for you and looks for you himself after he is done mailing, everyday. I go with him sometimes” Percy said, sitting up and looking at Luke. She used her hands to hold her self up. </p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why he couldn’t be here for my childhood” Luke said, a hint of anger in his voice.</p><p>“The gods are forbidden to see their children, until the time is right, Zeus only recently changed this law, he was also the one to create it.” Percy said, now looking at the ocean, and listening to the waves. The two sat in silence for a little. Luke would always glance over at Percy and he’d smile. Percy was a very pretty teenager. Dark brown hair down to her waist. Her blue eyes, Her Freckles. Her crop top version of the Camp Half Blood shirt, and her high rise blue shorts. A lot of kids in the camp had a very evident crush on her, especially after she became the Hero of Olympus. While looking at Percy, Luke noticed the bandages wrapped all the way around both of Percy’s arms.</p><p>“What happened to your arms” He said, he was worried but instead of showing it in his voice, he just asked it like a normal question.</p><p>“Oh, I cut them up pretty bad during the fight with Kronos, let me tell you, those other Camp Half Blood kids know how to use a sword” She said, laughing.</p><p>“You called then Camp Half Blood kids, but didn’t they betray Camp Half- Blood” Luke said, sounding curious</p><p>“Well, they just see things differently, they had a rough child hood. They had so much pressure on them to do the right thing, and growing up with only one parental figure makes it a lot harder. I could never exclude people for their views. So even if they quote on quote ‘betrayed’ the camp, I’ll always see them as a member of Camp Half-Blood” Percy said, looking at Luke, “That means you too”</p><p>“How can you forgive me so easily, I almost killed you..” He said, feeling guilt come over him.</p><p>“Because, One, you haven’t attacked me since you got her, and two you have good in you, and you know it, it’s right here” she said, touching his heart with her finger. She smiled up at him. </p><p>Luke’s face flashed a light pink, but he kept his composure. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled goofily.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy Jackson, the Demi-God who ended discrimination between the good and the bad” He said</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Hmm. I like that name. You gotta add all the other things I did though. Like became Hero of Olympus, defeated Kronos, escaped the Underworld, and I was able to convince the High Council (The High council is a group of the most powerful gods, like court but with gods) to give Hades a second chance, he saved my life you know” </p><p>“That’s a mouthful, I don’t think that will fit on a plaque” Luke said, laughing.</p><p>“Well we can just say Percy Jackson, the person who changed Luke Castellan for the better. “</p><p>Luke pondered for a moment, “Yeah, I like that” </p><p>Luke got up and walked toward the ocean.</p><p>Percy also stood up. “What are you doing” she asked curiously. </p><p>Luke then threw the green amulet, the one that was supposed to get him home, in the ocean.</p><p>“If you can convince Chiron, I think I’d like a second chance here at camp Half-Blood” He said, smiling at Percy.</p><p>“Really!?” She said excitedly.</p><p>She ran up to Luke and engulfed him into a massive hug. To which he hugged back. </p><p>“Yeah, I think this is for the best” he answered. </p><p>“Everybody at camp has missed you, I don’t think they’ll mind” Percy said. They both sat back down, Percy resting her head on Luke’s shoulder. They sat like that for at least 3 hours, and the son started to come out over the water.</p><p> “It’s almost morning, so Chiron is probably setting up the activities for today right now, come on, let’s go find him!” Percy said, taking Luke’s hand and pulling him<br/>
up. “Ahh your heavy” she said, letting him go. He fell back down onto the sand </p><p>“Ooh, I’m gonna get you back for that, Jackson” Luke said, getting up, and running after Percy, who was already half way across the beach. Luke quickly caught up. He grabbed at her waist but she dodged and he stumbled. </p><p>“Aha!” She said, running again. </p><p>“No fair. You’re too short!” He said, following after her again. Finally he caught up to her, and grabbed her waist. “Darn it!” She said, struggling to get out of his hold. </p><p>“Got ya” he said, turning her around to look at him.</p><p>“Okay, you proved your point, I’m sorry for making you fall” she said, laughing.</p><p>“No, I still need to get you back for making me fall.” He grinned smugly, before closing the distance between their faces and kissing Percy. To his surprise, Percy kissed back. When they pulled away, Percy’s face was red. </p><p>“I gotcha back Jackson” he said, grinning. </p><p>“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed” he added.</p><p>“Wow, how rude” she said, slightly smiling. </p><p>“Shoot, we still gotta go ask Chiron, come on!” She said, already running off the beach and to the middle of camp, Luke following in pursuit. Percy stopped when she finally saw Chiron setting up stuff for breakfast. </p><p>“Ah good morning Percy, what woke you this early”  Chiron says, looking at his star camper. “Well, uhm...I found somebody who would like to say a few words to the campers, and rekindle with us” Percy said, moving out of the way, to show Luke. </p><p>“Oh my gods! Luke” Chiron said. He gave Luke a pat on his shoulder, and hugged him for a second. “Nice to have you back, I’m not sure all the campers will be forgiving but I will gladly accept you back. Did you know that Percy has been trying to convince me to let you back since you went missing?” Chiron said, quiet enough so only Luke could hear, but it didn’t matter, Percy had gone to great the other campers who were walking up. </p><p>“She did??” Luke questioned.</p><p>“Yes, she told me that if you ever did come back, that you should be given a second chance, you’ve been through so much, and you felt like your parents couldn’t give you enough, especially after your father mysteriously left, and it turns out he’s a god. she told me that she used to feel the same way until she thought about everything her dad did to make sure she was safe from dangers, even if that meant he’d have to leave” Chiron said. </p><p>“That’s why Percy is my star student, she is always open to new things, a quick thinker, and puts herself in front of other people” </p><p>“That’s besides the point though, come on, Luke, you have to give your speech” Chiron said, </p><p>“CAMPERS GATHER ROUND’ WE HAVE A VISITOR WHO WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU ALL!” </p><p>All the camper gathered round around Luke, some gasped, others smiled, and some just stayed neutral.</p><p>Luke inhaled, then exhaled before looking at everyone and sighing. “Hi guys, most of you may know me as Luke, the traitor of Camp Half Blood. I wouldn’t be here today, saying I’m sorry, if it wasn’t for Percy, who told me that you need to take risks, that it’s okay to be different, and she told me that sometimes the bad people, are the most broken. My father wasn’t around, my mom raised me single handily, and I am so thankful for that, but my father, he had left. This upset me. It clouded my vision and made me want revenge. Percy told me that I could always have a second chance, well from her anyways. So I would like to say to you all. I am deeply, truly sorry, for all the pain I put you through.” Luke finished.</p><p>People cheered and clapped. Percy smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. “Yeah, I think I’ll like this life way better, especially with her now” he said to himself quietly. Soon he was engulfed in hugs by all the campers and felt more love than he had in a long time. “Thank you Percy, for everything”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So this is my second writing on here. If you guys have a certain ship/fandom you want me to write about let me know. Also, check out my profile for my Aphmau story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>